1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closure for a resealable container, and more particularly to a closure having a container engaging member fixedly attached to the container and lid which is attached to and removable from the container engaging member at a failure zone. After separation, the lid can be used to reseal the container.
2. Background Information
It is well known to provide containers having a sealed closure and a plastic lid. Typically, the sealed closure is removed from the container by engaging a pull ring and tearing the closure from the container. The closure is then discarded and the plastic lid is used to reseal the container.
It is also known to provide a closure which also acts as a lid after it is separated from the container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,793 discloses a container and closure, the closure including a flange which is ultrasonically welded onto the edge of the container and a lid which is attached to the flange at a score line. Downward pressure on the lid separates the lid from the flange and also causes the lid to bottom out on an annular ledge formed by the container. Upstanding stiffening ribs are then grasped to pull the lid out of the container. To reseal the container, the lid is pressed downward to form an airtight seal with the annular wall of the container. The patent also discloses that the lid shape permits stacking of the containers. See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,434,907 and 4,529,100.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,354 discloses a reusable plastic cover in which the lid is secured to the body part by a thin section forming a score line. A lip on the lid at the score line engages a ledge under the body part to reseal the lid to the body part after the lid has been separated therefrom.
Despite these closures, there remains a need for a resealable closure that has a container engaging member fixedly attached to the container to which a lid is removably attached, the lid being adapted to reseal the container after removal therefrom by engaging the container engaging member. Also, there remains a need for a container that can be stacked on top of another container without the top container resting on the lid of the bottom container.